Family and Friends
by RangerRed-N-Gold
Summary: With the gang now getting ready for their senior year what types of twist and turns will they go through. Jason being back home how his relationship will with Laura play out and better yet will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, and Judy Hart. I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue. I have no beta so all mistaks are mine and mine alone.

_**Jason**_

Life was going great so far for all of us so far. I talked to Zack and Trini and they are staying to finish out their senior year at the peace conference. Even the rangers were doing better than a few weeks ago. They had lost their powers and had to go in search of the Zeo powers. Of course Aisha had chosen to stay in Africa and she sent her cousin back instead. Tanya is a great girl and she was a great addition to the team. Then there are the guys Adam, and Rocky were all working at the beach for the summer. There were only five Zeo crystals and of course Billy gave up his powers and came to the command center to help Alpha. Then there was Tommy and Kat. The two of them were going strong. Tommy had finally completely gotten over what Kim did. Kim was back in Florida finishing up her training. We were all going to travel down to Florida to see Kim compete. Then there is Laura and I we are going strong. Both of us are getting ready to start our senior year. I was so happy to be home and with friends, family and Laura. I was getting ready to start my class at the youth center when Laura walked in.

"Hey Darlin what's up?" I asked

"I have good news and great news." Laura said

"Ok I am listing." I said

"Well the good news is Ernie needed help so I am going to start working here. So I'll get to see more of you." Laura said with a smile as I pulled her into my arms.

"Um sounds great." I said "So what is the great news."

"Mom and Dad are having a baby. She's three months." Laura said

"Oh my god that's great news they tell Kim yet?" I asked

"No. They're going to surprise her with the news when we go down next week." Laura said

"I know I can't wait I am so excited to see Kim do what she does best. How is she holding up?" I asked

"Better. She's over the whole Tommy thing. I think she'll be fine as soon as she finds someone new." Laura said as one of the kids in my class walked up to us.

"Sensei we're all ready." The kid said

"Ok. I'll see you after I am done." I said

"Can't wait I'll be waiting." Laura said kissing my cheek as I walked back to my class.

"Sensei what will be learning today?" she asked

"Well today we will go over everything we have learned. Cause next week you will be taking your belt test." I said

"But you're not going to be here." He said

"No I am not but I have someone filling in for me. You all remember Tommy." I said as they all said yes. "Well he will be here." I then went over everything that they needed to know for their test. I then had them do some more of their moves to make sure they knew them. I wanted them all to pass so I really pushed them to make sure they knew their moves. After about an hour of class they knew the moves the best they could.

"Ok class dismissed." I said as they all grabbed their stuff and headed off to their parents. I walked to the locker room and changed into my jeans and tee shirt. I walked up to the bar and found Ernie who was looking over the books.

"Hey Jason what can I do for ya?" Ernie asked

"Um a water please." I said I turned to look out to see the rest of the youth center. That's when I see Tommy running toward me.

"Hey bro…we need you." Tommy said

"What's up?" I asked

"The gold ranger is injured and we need someone to take his powers till he's better. Billy tried but they rejected him. You are our only hope." Tommy said

"I'm in." I said "Let's go."

"We don't have enough energy to teleport us in. All the energy is keeping the gold power safe." Tommy said

"Ok I'm game." I said as I followed him out and we started on a trip. He wouldn't tell me where we were going. But after a while I realized that we were heading to Command Center. We were close to the command center when we started to get fired upon. They had told me about the new evil The Machine Empire. It was no doubt that, that was who was firing upon us.

"Billy now." Tommy yelled as we were teleported into the command center. It's been a good while since I was here and it was all different and new. "Look who's back."

"Jason." Billy said

"Hey guys." I said

"Jason it is good to have you back. This it Tray from Triforia." Zordon said

"Hello Jason. Let's do this before it's too late." Tray said as he held up the gold staff.

"Jason take a hold of the staff and let the transfer begin." Zordon said as I did as he asked. I was soon feeling the power of the gold ranger flow through me. It was nothing like I had felt before. It was amazing to have that feeling again.

"It has worked I am grateful that you are willing to do this. I will try to get back to one." Tray said as he was gone in a flash and the alarm sounded.

"Great just in time." Kat said

"Jase you ready." Adam asked

"You bet." I said

"It's morphin time." Tommy said

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink." Kat said

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow." Tanya said

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue." Rocky said

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green." Adam said

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red." Tommy said

"Gold Ranger Power." I said as we were now standing in downtown Angel Grove. There was the new monster a more powerful monster then I was use to. But I knew that together we all could get through. We all fought the Cogs and the monster all at once. Together we powered our way through. It wasn't long till a short little machine popped up.

"Prince Sprocket what do you want." Tommy said

"I see you have harvest the gold powers. None the less you will still have to pay. Till we meet again." Prince Sprocket said as they disappeared. We all went back to the command center.

"Jason how do you feel after the battle?" Alpha asked

"I feel great." I said

"How does it feel to be back?" Billy asked

"Great." I said

"Laura's going to flip when she hears?" Kat said

"Who?" Tanya asked

"Jason's fiancé." Rocky said

"She knows?" Tanya asked

"Yeah she's been one of us on many occasions." Tommy said

"Oh god speaking of which I am so late. I have to go later." I said as I teleported out of the command center and into the park. I ran home and hoped that I wasn't too late. I walked in to the house and found Sam and Bailey.

"Jason what are you doing. You are over an hour late. Laura has been worried." Sam said

"She called and canceled your reservations." Bailey said

"Oh god. Where is she?" I asked

"Up in your room. Charlie has Chloe at girl scouts. And Sam and I are out." Bailey said

"She that mad?" I asked

"Oh yeah." Sam said as I headed up to my room. I opened the door and she was sitting on my bed with a hurt look on her face. It made me feel even worse knowing I hurt her.

_**Laura**_

I was sitting on Jason's bed waiting on him to get home. He was late to my house and I waited and waited. I finally had to call and cancel our reservations. Tonight had been a special night it was the exact date two years ago that Jason and I meant. Sort of our anniversary and I had it planned for weeks. What made it worse was he never called to tell me he was running late just never showed. I was hurt more than anything. I heard the front door and then the footsteps up the stairs and stop outside of the door. I watched as the door opened and he stood there looking at me. I turned my head and looked out the window. He walked over and sat on the bed next to me and put his hand over mine. I took my hand and got up and walked to the window.

"Why." I asked

"Darlin I am so sorry." Jason said

"Sorry. What could have been more important that you couldn't call me." I asked

"Tommy and the guys they needed me…" Jason started as I cut him off.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Laura they were losing the gold ranger powers and they tried to give them to Billy but his body refused them. They had a limited time. I had to help them." Jason said as it happened my heart was beating faster. I had to go through this when we first started to date worried about him. Now he was a Power Ranger again.

"I see." I said as I didn't know what to do I wanted to be mad at him but then again how could I.

"Laura please just listen to me. It all happened so fast Tommy and I had to get to the command center we had to run. They started to fire on us we barely made it. Once there we had to hurry the gold ranger powers were fading fast." Jason said

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you. And hurt because I thought for the first time in our relationship you stood me up." I cried as he took me into his arms and held me tight.

"Darlin`, I would, nor could I ever stand you up. You mean everything to me. Please understand I had to do it. It's just not in me to leave my friends behind." Jason said

"I know you wouldn't. You mean everything to me too. And I do understand. Doesn't mean I still can't worry." I said

"I wouldn't expect any less. I love you." Jason said

"I love you too. Jase I…" I stopped I couldn't ask him. I was going to give myself to him but then everything happened.

"Laura what is it?" Jason asked

"Nothing, it's nothing. Can I just stay here with you tonight?" I asked

"Of course you can. Want to watch a movie?" Jason asked

"Sure you get the movie and get ready and I'll go get the popcorn and drinks." I said as I headed down the steps and found Charlie and Chloe walking in.

"Hey you thought you and Jason were going out?" Charlie asked

"Um something came up so were staying in. We're going to watch a movie and relax." I said

"Guess what Laura?" Chloe asked

"What?" I asked as I put the popcorn in the microwave.

"I get to go on a camping trip. In two weeks." Chloe said

"That sounds cool." I said

"I wanted to ask you if you would go with me?" Chloe asked

"It's was a mother daughter camping trip and well she wanted you to go with her. I told her she had to ask you." Charlie said

"I would be honored to go with you." I said as the popcorn was done and I grabbed a bowl.

"Thank you Laura." Chloe said

"Ok kiddo go get ready for bed." Charlie said "And say good night to your brother."

"Ok." Chloe said

"Hey sweetie knock first he's changing." I said as she took off. Charlie then got ready and headed to his room as I got everything and headed back up to Jason's room. Charlie had moved his room to the finished basement after their parents died and gave his old room to Sam. And they all agreed due to Jason and I spending quit a few nights together he moved into his parent's room. While Bailey then got his and Jason's room to him self. Now they all had their own rooms. I opened the door to find him lying on the bed in his pajama pants and a tank. I was wearing a pair of his shorts and a tank. I handed him his drink and the popcorn as I got on the bed. He turned the lights out and we started to movie. We enjoyed doing this most night just cuddling up and watching a move or just listing to music. As the movie came to an end Jason took all our stuff down to the kitchen and I went to the bathroom. Once he came back to the bedroom we crawled into bed he pulled me close to him. He kissed my lips lightly as my hands went to the back of his neck I deepened the kiss. This wasn't the first time we shared a bed but the first time that I wanted something more to happen. I pulled back and looked at him as his hand came to my face.

"Laura I…" Jason stopped

"Me too." I said

"Are you sure?" Jason asked as all I could do was nod my head yes. He then leaned in and kiss my lips again. My hands went to his shirt as I pulled it off. It wasn't the first time I seen him bare chested all I could do was run my hands up and down. I was nervous and excited at the same time. His hands went to my shirt as he lifted it up over my head. He kissed down my neck to my shoulder blade as his hands were roaming over my body. I pulled him as close to me as I could get him I could fell all of him. In a matter of minutes we were both naked and he took his time as he slowly yet passionately made love to me. We made love twice before we got tired and settled for bed. He did get up and lock the door so no one barged in, in the morning. Once back in bed we cuddled yet again and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, and Judy Hart. I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

_**Six Weeks Later**_

_**Kim**_

I was sitting in the gym looking over at the balance beam. I had to nail this routine to make it to the finals. But I was going to have to wait till tomorrow. We finished the floor and uneven bars today. Tomorrow was the beam and the vault. All I wanted to do have get it over with. I was excited that my family and friends were here. Well most of my friends made it. I was excited to see Zack and Trini they flew in from Switzerland. And then of course Rocky was able to come from home. Which kind of made me feel excited and yet again like I was the bad guy.

"Hart you have company." John yelled as I turned to see some amazing faces. I got up and ran to them. I was so happy to see them here I through myself into Rocky's arms.

"Hey Kimmy you ok?" Jason asked as I let go and hugged Jason as well.

"I am now." I said as I let him go and turned to Laura.

"Hey sis. You look beat." Laura said as I hugged her tightly.

"I'm ok, really just tired." I said

"Well you were great out there today. Every one back home would be very proud of you." Rocky said

"Yeah they would." Jason said

"So where are Zack and Trini?" I asked

"Oh they are getting a bite to eat they had a long flight and came straight here. We are going to be meeting them as soon as you get ready." Rocky said

"Ok. Laura can I talk to you alone." I asked

"Yeah I'll go with you we can talk while you change." Laura said as I grabbed my bag and walked to the back. I got my stuff and walked into the showers. Everyone else was gone and it was just her and I.

"Laura I need to ask you a serious question?" I asked

"Go for it. I'll tell you the truth." Laura said

"After I am finished here. I was thinking about coming home." I said

"Kim you sure if you win you could go to the Olympics." Laura said

"I know but, there is something I have been keeping from you all." I said as I came out and started to get dressed.

"Kim what's wrong?" Laura asked as I got my pants and shirt on. I turned to look at her and I had tears.

"When I was home after Rita and Zedd turned you turning evil. I wasn't just home for that. I was forced to take a break. I did something to my ankle and needed to rest it. Coach told me that if I make it or even win I'll never make to the Olympics." I said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Laura asked as I grabbed my bandage for my ankle and Laura took it. "Let me."

"I was scared that you, mom and dad would be disappointed in me. And that I would let the rest of the guys down." I said as she wrapped my ankle.

"Kim you have been amazing to get this far. No matter what happens out there or what you decide. I know I will be proud of what you accomplished." Laura said

"Thanks sis you're the best. You're pretty good at this." I said

"Have to be." Laura said as she looked down. I knew something was wrong but what.

"Laura what's wrong?" I asked "You have a worried expression."

"Jase is a Ranger again." Laura said

"What how?" I asked

"Long story short. They lost their Ninja powers and went on a quest to find the Zeo powers. Well there was this gold ranger and he was injured they tried to give them to Billy but his body refused them. So the powers were slowly fading. And Tommy did the only he could think of asked Jase. And of course Jase said yes." Laura said

"When did this happen?" I asked

"The night of our anniversary, we never made dinner. I had to cancel." Laura said

"Oh bet he got in trouble." I said

"You know me I am a pushover when it comes to the whole Ranger thing." Laura said "So what else is bugging you I seen the looks."

"Laura ever since I was home and you, Jason and Rocky tried to get my mind off things. I think I am falling for him." I said

"Who Rocky, oh god girl please talk." Laura said

"Besides you and Jason I have called and talked to him a lot over the last few months and well I think there could be something there." I said

"You have to tell him. I think it could be very cute. And you coming home would give you all a chance to really work on it." Laura said

"Don't say anything?" I asked

"Me never." Laura said as I grabbed my bag and we headed out to find the guys.

"Bout time we were getting worried." Rocky said as he put his arm around me and Jason did to Laura.

"Chill us sisters had catching up to do." I said "Come on let's go eat."

"Hey honey." Mom said as her and dad we're standing there waiting on us. I was happy to see them I hugged mom tightly and then turned to dad.

"Kim you were great out there we are so proud of you." Dad said

"Yes we are very proud. No matter how good you do. Remember that." Mom said

"Thanks mom. I needed to hear that. So are we going to go eat?" I said

"Yeah let's go Zack and Tri are waiting on us." Laura said as we left the gym and made it to the restaurant. We walked in and found the two of them waiting for us. I went to Zack and hugged him as he picked me up and kissed my cheek. Then I turned to Trini and I hugged her it's been too long.

"Oh my god girl you were amazing out there." Trini said

"Yeah you did great can't wait to see you win." Zack said

"Yeah and then off to the Olympics you go." Jason said

"No I won't. I told Laura this. Um no matter how good I do I won't be able to go to the Olympics. Two months ago I really tweaked my ankle and coach sent me home to relax." I said

"Kimberly Ann you should have told us." Mom said

"Mom don't I thought that if I rested that everything would be better. But it's not getting better." I said

"Are you sure you should even continue?" Dad asked

"I have made it this far and I want to finish no matter what happens. I just don't want to disappoint you all." I said

"Kimberly you could never disappoint me you are an amazing gymnast and no matter what I am proud." Mom said

"So am I." Dad said

"Same here." Zack said

"Me too." Trini said

"I know I am proud of you." Rocky said

"Thanks everybody. It means a lot to know you all support me. The other thing is after the games I am going to move back to Angel Grove." I said

"That's too cool" Rocky said

"Yeah it'll be nice to have you home." Dad said

"Yeah epically with the…" Laura stopped

"Laura!" Mom yelled

"What? What did I miss?" I asked

"Honey we told Laura a few weeks ago, we wanted to tell you in person. So here goes…" Mom started as dad finished

"We're having a baby." Dad said

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah I am four months." Mom said

"AAAHH too cool a sibling finally." I said

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Laura asked

"Me too." Jason said

"No. I love you too but I can't explain it…" I said

"Don't worry I know what you mean." Laura said as we all talked about everything and anything. I was having fun with them and couldn't wait till I went back home. I hated to have to leave them but I had to get back to the dorms.

"Hey guys I am sorry but I have to get back to the dorms. We have a curfew and I have to be in by 9." I said as I heard this beep and looked to Jason and Rocky.

"It's ok were here all week." Dad said

"What was that?" Mom asked

"Um Oh god I don't feel good Mom, Dad take Kim back Jason and Rocky can help me to the hotel." Laura asked

"Yeah sure. Kimmy see you in the morning." Jason said

"Yeah later Kim." Rocky said as I watched as the three of them left. I said good bye to Zack and Trini as they headed back to their hotel. Mom and dad took me back to the dorm and I was there then minutes before curfew.

_**Rocky**_

We left the restaurant and headed around back. We got into the ally and made sure no one was around and teleported to the command center. Once there we found Alpha and Billy going over some computer stuff.

"Hey guys sorry to call you away. But the guys need you." Billy said

"Laura are you going to be ok." Jason asked

"Yeah I am go." Laura said

"It's morphin time." I said "Zeo Ranger 3 Blue."

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason said as we then teleported out and into battle with the cogs and two other robots. Jason and I went straight for our down friends. I went to help Adam and Tanya and Jason went to Kat and Tommy's aide. It didn't take long for us to gain control.

"Sorry to call you guys away." Tommy said

"No problem let's ends this." I said

"Never will you be able to defeat us." She said

"Oh yeah let's see." Jason said as she charged at us and Jason went after her. The two danced and fought a good fight. Then when Jason was getting the upper hand the other robot interfered and that's when we all jumped. We stood there with our weapons drawn and ready to go.

"Till we meet again." He said as the two of them disappeared.

"What was up with them?" I asked

"Don't know since we destroyed King Mondo they showed up." Tommy said

"Yeah apparently that's his other son and his daughter in law." Kat said as we teleported back to the command center. There we found Billy, Laura and Alpha working on something.

"Rangers welcome back. That was Prince Gasket and his wife Archarina. They are a deadly combo. We must be ready at a moment's time." Zordon said

"Hey Laura good to see you." Tommy said as he hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked

"We were out to dinner with my parents and they heard the beep and I made an excuse I was getting sick." Laura said

"So she asked Jason and I to take her back to the hotel. While her parents took Kim back to the dorms. And here we are." I said

"So I hear she's doing well?" Adam asked

"Yeah she's in third right now she still has the vault and the beam tomorrow." Jason said

"Well tell her we are all thinking and cheering for her." Kat said

"No problem. Hey boys I think we need to get back before dad and mom come to check on me." Laura said

"Yeah, But Trini will cover if were not back." Jason said

"I know but I don't want to have to put her in that spot." Laura said

"Ok let's go. Bye guys." I said as the three of us teleported out and into her hotel room. There Trini and Zack were cuddled on the one bed watching a movie.

"Hey you three about time Laura your dad was just here I told him you were in the bathroom." Trini said

"And then he asked about you two because you didn't answer the door. I told him you went to the store to get Rocky here something to eat." Zack said

"Thanks man." I said as there was a knock on the door. I watched as Laura got in the bed and under the covers as Jason got on top and the two cuddled. I sat in the chair and got comfy as Zack went to the door. There stood her mom she walked in and looked at her.

"Honey how are you, you ok?" Judy asked

"Yeah I feel a lot better. I think it was something I ate. But I am good." Laura said

"Ok don't stay up too late we have an early day everything starts at 9am." Judy said

"Ok Mom as soon as the movie is over." Laura said

"Ok and Boys back to your own rooms." Judy said

"Yes Mrs. St. John." Zack said

"Zack it's ok to call me Judy or mom these two do." Judy said "Right boys."

"Right Mom." I said

"Sure thing Mom." Jason said as she left and I knew that we all barely got away with it. It didn't take long till I felt like the third wheel and I headed back to the boys room. I felt myself starting to think more and more about something and I didn't want to talk about it with everyone just yet.

"Look I am going back I am tired. See you later." I said

"Night Rocky." Laura called

"Night Rocky." Trini said

"Night girls." I said as I left the room and made it back to my room just in time to hear the phone ringing. I hurried to pick it up before the other person hung up. "Hello."

"Hey Rocky just the person I wanted to talk to." She said

"What's up Kim?" I asked as started to feel nervous talking to her with everything that was going through my mind.

"Rocky…I don't know how to say this…Um when I said I wanted to come back to Angel Grove it had a lot to do with family then anything. But well there is something that I have to get off my chest it's also been bugging me…" Kim stopped as I had a feeling it was about Tommy. I knew that she still had feelings for him. But he was happy with Kat and I knew that it would be hard on her to come back knowing that.

"Kim it will be ok. You will have plenty of friends and I am sure you, Tommy and Kat can get through this whole thing." I said as I heard her laughing at me.

"No Rocky I am ok with that. That's not why I called." Kim said

"Oh sorry. So what can I do for you? You know I am always here." I said as I wished that I could tell her what I wanted to tell her.

"I actually called to tell you something I told Laura earlier and I can't get it out of my head. Rocky you have been a great friend to me since the whole letter. You unlike the others, you have continued to talk to me and understand me. And well with the time we spent together and talk, well I am starting to have very strong feeling toward you." Kim said as I felt like doing backflips. My heart was racing she felt the same way I do and I wasn't alone in the uneasy part either. "You there?"

"Oh Kim yes I am… Listen I know what you mean I have been feeling the same thing for a while now too. I was just too afraid that it was my mind playing tricks on me." I said

"So you feel the same. Wow. Did I mention that I am really glad you are here." Kim asked

"Yeah I do. And you have a time or two. But I'll always be there for you." I said

"I am glad I got this off my chest. Besides thinking about tomorrow and all I couldn't stop thinking about you and I was so unfocused." Kim said

"Well you told me and know I feel the same and we can talk more about there being an us tomorrow. Right now I want you to get some sleep and get ready to go out there and do your best." I said

"I will now. Thank you Rocky good-night." Kim said

"I'll be rooting for you. Good night Kimberly." I said as I hung up the phone and headed into the bathroom. When I came out there was Jason and Zack walking in we all soon went to bed knowing we had to get up early.

Laura

I rolled out of bed and seen it was 7:30. I looked over to see that Trini was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey you sleep ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah I guess, just a little nightmare." I said  
"Laura it's expected to have a nightmare now and then. I mean now that Jason is a Ranger again." Trini said as I looked to her and smiled I know she would figure it out.

"I know but ever since he became the gold ranger the dreams have been bad. I mean not your normal him getting hurt or you know. But I have this dream that I lose him to these powers." I said

"Have you talked to him about it?" Trini asked

"No I am too scared. He'll tell me I am just worrying too much." I said

"Well you have to talk to him. It may be the only way to put your mind at ease." Trini said as there was a knock at the door. I walked to get it and found Jason standing there. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly almost cutting of my air.

"Jase…can't breathe…" I said

"Sorry I just…" Jason started

"I am going to go next door and check on Zack and Rocky. Laura tell him." Trini said

"Tell me what?" Jason asked

"You first why were you trying to squeeze me to death?" I asked

"I had this dream that I lost you. That this Prince Gasket took you and we couldn't find you. I just had to make sure you were still here. I love you." Jason said

"I love you too. I told Trini about the nightmare I had. It was that I lost you to these gold powers." I said

"I am find and here and if anything starts to go wrong you will be the first to know." Jason said as he held me in his arms. I was the safest in his arms and he knew that.

"I have to get dressed and so do you." I said as he kissed my lips as he walked out the door only to meet my father in the hall.

"Good-morning, Jason." Dad said looking to me still in my night clothes as was Jason.

"Morning. I am going to get dressed." Jason said as he left and dad walked in.

"I thought…I told you too… you promised to stay in separate rooms." Dad said

"Daddy we did. He just came over he had a bad dream. And needed to tell me about it. And I told him about mine." I said

"You had a bad dream about what?" Dad asked

"That something happened to him and I lost him. And his dream was almost the same he dreamt that I got taken again and they couldn't find me. He came over to make sure I was ok." I said

"Honey you two spend too much time together. Maybe you need some time apart." Dad said

"No. I love Jason with all my heart I want to be with him forever." I said

"I know honey but I am talking like a few days." Dad said

"I'll think about it. I have to change." I said grabbing my stuff and walking into the bathroom. I took my time as I hoped that when I got back out that dad was gone. I walked out the bathroom door and dad was gone and I was now alone. There was a knock on the door as I opened it there was Mom and Dad.

"Time to go the other's already left." Mom said

"So this is where you both gang up on me?" I asked

"No. We just don't want you to rush into anything before you both graduate." Mom said

"But we are both in love were engaged." I said

"Honey we're just talking about, when we go home how about you stay behind with Kim and then you two come home together." Dad said

"Why. You're doing this because he came to check on me." I said

"No we are not. We are doing it because we love you." Mom said

"Fine whatever." I said as we pulled up to the arena and I got out and made my way once inside I showed my pass and I was let into the back. I walked in to find Kim and Rocky in a tender moment.

"I really like that idea." Kim said

"Great. Good luck out there." Rocky said as he kissed her cheek. I saw the blush rise in Kim's cheeks.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupted but Kim I need to talk to you it's important." I said

"Sure I'll see you out there." Rocky said as he left. I felt really bad about this but I needed to talk.

"Laura what's wrong you look up set. Trini told me about your dream and Jason told me about his. What's up?" Kim asked

"Well this morning Jase came over to tell me his dream and I told him. Well we were still in our night clothes and dad showed up as Jase was leaving. And now they want me to take some time away from him. There making me stay here when they leave." I said

"Wow I never thought they would do that knowing how responsible you two are," Kim said

"I know we have been together for two years and it wasn't till last week that…" I stopped

"Laura did you two go all the way?" Kim asked

"Yeah." I said

"Maybe that's what they're afraid of. You not finishing school." Kim said

"But we are both going to finish and go to college." I said

"Hey after today's meet I am no longer on curfew so me, you, and Trini hang out and talk about it." Kim said

"Sounds good. Thanks for listening to me rant." I said

"Hey what are sister's for. I love you." Kim said

"I love you. Now go out there and do what you do best and win." I said as I hugged her and left to go find my family. I looked and found them with my seat between my dad and Jason. I walked up the four steps and down the row to find my seat. Jason leaned over and kissed my cheek. I could feel my dad's eyes on me. I then leaned closer to Jason as we watched the meet began. After about an hour we finally got to see Kim do her vault. I watched as she chalked up her hands and got ready. She stood at the starting point she then started her sprint as she hit the ram and the she was up over and flipping and landing perfectly.

"Whooo!" Rocky yelled

"Way to go Kimmy." Jason yelled  
"Go sis." I yelled as we waited to see her points.

"Kimberly Hart, 9.5, 9.5, 9.6, 9.6, 9.7." The voice said

"She's in second now." Mom said

"Now the beam." Dad said

"That's where she's most at home." I said as we finished watching the rest of the vaults. It was going to be about two hours till the beam. I looked to my dad and knew I had to talk to Jason.

"Hey you ok?" Jason asked as I nodded

"Let's go for a walk." I said as we got up.

"Honey where you off too?" Dad asked as I turned to him.

"Well you are making me stay here. I am going to tell him why." I said

"Laura we need to finish talking about this." Dad said

"No we don't." I said as I turned and took Jason's hand as we walked outside and found a quite spot. He put his arms around me and I melted into them as always.

"Talk to me." Jason said as my tears started to fall.

"Dad thinks that…No dad said we need some time apart. So I am staying here when you all leave." I said

"Darlin' it's ok. We have survived all my time in Switzerland and the two day you were taken from us. We can survive a few more days." Jason said

"I can't believe you agree with him…" I said as I started to get up. Only to have him pull me back down into his arms.

"I don't agree with him. I hate being away from you, all I am saying is I think you need to spend more time with Kim and Trini. Hell when were at home Kat, Tanya. We do spend just about every waking moment together." Jason said

"Kim, and Trini yeah they are my friends and even at times Kat. But Tanya she doesn't like me." I said  
"Darlin' you have to get to know her." Jason said

"How every time I am around she talks down to me, Well you heard her the yesterday." I said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"Tommy said hi and hugged me and she asked what are you doing here." I said

"Laura don't worry about it. Everything will get better. I promise. I love you." Jason said

"I love you too." I replied as he kissed me. It was almost time for the Beam to start so we made our way back in the building. Once we made it to our seats I could see the looks from dad.

Tommy

We were all sitting at the juice bar watching the Pan Global competition. Kim was doing great we were all proud of her. I was quite surprised that her biggest supporter was Kat. She was the one who made us all sit and watch the whole thing. I looked around to see that everyone was paying attention to the competition. They then started to talk about Kim and they showed her family and there were her mom and dad. Along with Laura, Jason, Rocky, Zack, and Trini. They showed a few things back stage and she was hanging with Zack, Trini and Rocky. I watched as Rocky had his arm around her and she was smiling and leaning in toward him. This was a tough subject for me as I still had hidden feeling for her I mean she was my first. But then I looked over to Kat she was everything to me now. She was there for me during the worst time in my life in which Kim caused. I understood where Kim was coming from and I hated that it ended the way it did. But part of me was very happy that it did end. It gave me a chance to be with Kat and I truly did love her.

"Hey you ok?" Kat asked

"Just thinking that's all." I said

"Come on Kim's about to go." Kat said as I went back to my seat and watched Kim do what she did best.

"Come on Kim." Billy said

"You got this." Adam said as she tumbled up on the beam. She did her turns and tricks perfectly. She then started her ending as she did her finishing move and landed perfectly. Than as she walked to her coach we watched in horror as she started down the steps and she went down.

"Oh No Kim." Kat said as her hands went to her mouth.

"Kim." I breathed as we watched as her coach helped her to the chairs and we waited on her scores.

"Kimberly Hart, 9.6, 9.6, 9.7, 9.7, 9.8. It puts her into first place with only one competitor left. Paula needs a near perfect score." He said as we watched as the last girl got up on the beam and she was doing good till she went to pivot around and do a split. As she spun around she slipped off them beam. It was over Kim had won.

"She did she won GOLD." Kat said

"Whoo I knew she could do it." Adam said

"She was good." Tanya said

"She's great." I said as we continued to watch as she celebrated as her coach and team mates helped her to the podium. She stood there on crutches as they put the medal around her neck. She was celebrating with her team as they all helped her down to the floor. There she was greeted by her family and friends. She was getting hugs from them all and kisses on the cheek from Jason and Zack. She then went to Rocky and she threw her arms around him and he picked her up and spun her around. Still holding her in his arms she looked over at Laura who smiled and then she turned and planted a kiss on Rocky's lips.

"Way to go Rocko." Adam said

"Did she just do that?" Billy asked

"Yeah she did." I said as everyone looked to me as I was smiling.

"You ok Tommy?" Tanya asked

"Why wouldn't I be ok." I asked

"Cause she's your ex and now kissing of all people Rocky." Adam said

"Guys if you haven't noticed already I have moved on. I am with Kat and she makes me happier than I have been." I said as I pulled Kat close to me. I never really showed public affection but what the hell.

"Aww thanks Tommy." Kat said as I then kissed her lips ever so tenderly.

"So you're ok with Kim and Rocky." Tanya asked

"Yes I am. I want Kim and Rocky both happy and if the two of them together make them happy then by all means let them. I got my girl." I said as we heard that beep. We all got up and headed over to the lockers to answer the call.

"We read you Zordon." I said

"Tommy you all need to get here immediately." Zordon said as we teleported into the power chamber.

"Zordon what's going on?" Adam asked

"Kind Mondo is back and he's angry he's sent two monsters and a batch of cog." Zordon said

"What about Jason and Rocky?" I asked

"I am going to get Alpha to contact them and tell them to meet you there." Zordon said

"It's morphin time." I said

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink." Kat said

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow." Tanya said

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green." Adam said

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red." I said as we then teleported to the park where we were confronted by King Mondo.

"Welcome Rangers time to get this over with." King Mondo said as the cogs started to attack. We were outnumbered by the cogs and the two monsters. I was busy with both monsters as the other three handled the cogs. I was between a rock and a hard place when I saw the blue and Black light.

"No fair the party started before we arrived." Rocky said

"Tell me about it and the odds let's show them real party." Jason said "Ready Bro?"

"You bet." I said as he helped me up and the three of us battled the two monsters as the other three handled the cogs. Once the other three joined us it was a new ball game. We started after the monsters as Mondo left and we started our fight. It didn't take long till one was going and then the other one became a huge problem.

"SUPER ZEO ZORDS!" We all yelled as we were soon in our Zords. We brought them all together. And started out fight with the huge monster. It didn't take long as we got the Zeo Sword and destroyed the hunk of metal. We all teleported back to the power chamber.

"Man I thought we destroyed him." Rocky said

"Well he's back and at good time. Him being back ran off Prince Gasket and Archarina." Zordon said

"Well that was a ball of fun." Rocky said

"Yeah tell me about it." Adam said

"So how's Kim's ankle?" Kat asked

"Um don't know she was getting it check out when we got the call." Jason said

"She said she heard a snap so we have to wait and see." Rocky said

"So Rocky, how are you reeling after that kiss?" Tanya asked

"Um they showed that?" Rocky asked as he looked down to his feet. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder he looked up to me.

"Come on inquiring minds want to know." I said as he looked to me and I smiled.

"Um it caught me off guard." Rocky said

"And…" Kat asked

"Sorry guys I don't kiss and tell. Come on Jason we have to get back. BYE" Rocky said as the two were gone.

"Talk about nervous much." Tanya said

"Give him a break. He's probably scared that I am going to yell at him." I said

"Why it's not like you should care." Tanya said

"I don't care who he kisses or who Kim kisses." I said

"Look I agree with Tommy. I mean it would be weird kissing one of your best friends ex." Kat said

"Ok. Can we drop it? And move on." Adam said.

"Please." I said as we all left the power chamber. Once in the park we all went our separate ways. Kat and I were going to have dinner with my parents. We had about five weeks left of summer then our Senior year will start.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, and Judy Hart. I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**Month Later**

**Kim**

Laura and I had spent the last three weeks getting my things together. Ok well she spent most of the time due to my broken ankle. As I took the step off the stage my ankle turned and it snapped. I have a cast on and all my teammates and coaches signed it. And of course Mom and Dad signed it before they left. And of course so did my friends and boyfriend. I am still getting use to calling Rocky my boyfriend. Mom and Dad are of course concerned but not as much as they are with Laura and Jason. We had everything shipped home and we were flying out soon.

"Hey you about ready?" Laura asked

"As ready as I have ever been. I can't wait to get home." I said with a smile thinking of Rocky yet again.

"Girl give it up. You will see him soon enough." Laura said

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked

"Cause I was thinking the same thing." Laura said

"You better not." I said jokingly knowing what she meant.

"I mean thinking about Jase." Laura said

"I know. So how are you, I mean you two haven't seen each other and only talked three times?" I asked

"I feel like a part of me is missing. Who is picking us up at the airport?" Laura asked

"Um Dad is. Why?" I asked

"No reason. Just feel like he was so happy about me and Jase being together and now he hates it." Laura said

"Dad will change you'll see. Now that you two have spent this time apart he'll change." I said

"Like we haven't spent enough time apart, the whole year apart he spent in Switzerland." Laura said as she looked out the window. I knew something else was wrong I could see it in her face.

"Laura please what's wrong? I can see it your worried." I said

"I have this horrible feeling that something is wrong." Laura said

"Call him." I said

"I can't. I promised dad. I never go back on them." Laura said

"Then I will." I said as I picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited.

"Hello." She said

"Hey Sam it's Kim. Is Jason home?" I asked

"No he's not been home since yesterday. Charlie is worried." Sam said

"Ok when he comes home tell him to call me." I said

"Ok Bye Kim." Sam said as I looked to her and he smile faded as did mine.

"What?" Laura asked

"Sam said he's not been home since yesterday." I said as she sat on the bed and started to cry. I wished there was something I could do to help her but until we found out where Jase was it was a lost cause. I had to try one more place I left it ring.

"Hello." She said

"Hi Mrs. Oliver, it's Kim is Tommy home?" I asked

"No dear he and the guys were going camping he won't be home till tomorrow." She said

"Ok thanks." I said as I hung up. I turned to look at Laura who still had tears in her eyes.

"What?" Laura asked

"Tommy's mom said they went camping." I said "Come on let's got to the airport."

Laura grabbed her bag and my bag as I hobbled down to the car taking us to the airport. It was going to be a very long flight due to Laura's depression and worriedness about Jason. Me on the other hand was doing nothing but thinking about Rocky. Before they all left three weeks ago both Rocky and I agreed to date. So I now had a boyfriend first time in months. And it was not the same love that I felt with Tommy. With Tommy it was a teenage kind of love. But with Rocky it was a deeper kind of love. We boarded the plane and found our seats. And started the four hour flight toward home. Both Laura and I feel asleep. I woke some time later to Laura shaking uncontrollably. I placed my hand to her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sis what's wrong?" I asked as her tears started again.

"It's happened I'm losing him." Laura cried

"Miss is everything ok?" The flight attendant asked

"Yes bad dream." I said "Ok talk."

"My dream is coming true I can feel it." Laura cried as I held here as she cried. We were only ten minutes from landing. When the flight attendant handed me a phone.

"Miss Hart a phone call." She said

"Hello." I said

"Kim where are you?" He asked

"Um were up in the air about to land. Why Rocky what's wrong?" I asked

"It's Jason. The gold ranger powers are draining him. His body is shutting down and we can't get ahold of Tray." Rocky said

"Meet us at the gate." I said

"I'll be morphed." Rocky said as I hung up and looked to Laura who still had tears.

"It's coming true." Laura said it was all she could say. I pulled her into a hug and held her.

"Rocky is going to meet us at the gate." I said

"What about dad?" Laura asked

"He'll come morphed." I said as the plane landed and we got off the plane and there was mom and dad. We walked to them and dad took one look at Laura and knew something was wrong.

"Laura honey I got word from Bailey that Jason is missing." Dad said as the Blue and Red ranger walked up to us.

"Miss St. John." Tommy said

"Yes." Laura choked out.

"We need you to come with us. We have your fiancé back at our command center he was badly hurt." Tommy said

"I'm going too." I said

"Kim no…" Dad said

"Yes Kim it would be good for Laura to have someone there." Rocky said

"We'll bring them home safely." Tommy said as he put his arm around Laura and Rocky put his around me. The next thing we know we are in the power chamber. Laura left Tommy's side as she went straight to Jason.

"Laura you can't touch him. You'll absorb the powers." Billy said stopping her from touching him.

"Where is Tray?" Laura asked with tears as she saw him lying there all but lifeless

"We don't know we can't reach Triforia. But I am afraid Jason doesn't have too much longer." Zordon said

"Zordon isn't there anything you can do?" I asked

"At this moment no." Zordon said

"What about transferring the powers out of Jason and in to someone else." Laura asked

"We could but in time the powers will do the same to that person. These alien powers are too much for a human body." Zordon said as alarms sounded.

"Alpha what's that?" Tommy asked

"Jason's vitals are dropping." Alpha said as I turned my head into Rocky's shoulder my best friend was dying and my sister was losing the one she loved. I looked to see Kat in Tommy's arms and Tanya in Adams arms. I then looked over to Laura who had this look on her face. I knew what she was going to do.

"Laura don't y…" I stopped it was too late she grabbed his hand as Tommy tried to reach for her.

"LAURA!" Tommy yelled as she grabbed Jason's hand and placed it to her heart. That's when the lights flashed and it got bright in the power chamber. Once everything returned to normal we all saw Laura standing there in the gold ranger suit.

"Laura what did you do?" I asked as she took the helmet off. Alpha was standing next to her ready to scan her.

"No I am fine check on Jase." Laura said as Alpha did as Laura told him. He started to run the scan on Jason.

"Good news his vitals are back to normal." Alpha said

"Now Laura it is your turn." Zordon said as Alpha scanned her. He then went back to the computers. Alpha and Billy worked hard to find out if she was ok and to see if Jason was going to pull through

"Laura you could have been hurt." I yelled slapping her in the shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" Kat yelled also slapping her shoulder.

"I know, but I couldn't let him die. I had to do something. I figured if I handled the Green Ranger's powers and the Yellow Rangers that I could handle these for a short time." Laura said

"Laura you have shown over and over again that you would do anything for your friends. We will keeping trying to contact Tray to get him back here to take them back." Zordon said

"And until then I am going to be there for you guys no matter what." Laura said. Now all we had to do was wait on Jason to wake up. We all left the two of them alone. Rocky took me home so I could tell mom and dad what was going on. Then the two of us went across the street and told Jason's siblings. They were worried that Laura didn't know but Rocky aka the Blue Ranger told them Laura was with their brother. Then he went into the garage and de-morphed and came back to me and helped me in the house. Mom and dad were quite angry with themselves for keeping the two of them apart. After telling them that Jason almost died.

"Mom, Dad I know you two are worried about Laura and Jason spending too much time together. But we were in the air when Laura woke up screaming that she was losing Jason. Then to have the Blue and Red Rangers show up and tell us Jason was badly hurt." I said

"I know you are concerned about them but they are so connected it's sometimes freaky. Finishing each other's sentences and when one moves the other is there." Rocky said

"What happened when you got there?" Mom asked

"Laura lost it she went running to him crying. She wasn't allowed to touch him. It was so heart breaking." I said

"I was just scared that, I mean there just barely 18 and engaged and I don't want them to rush into anything." Dad said

"Dad, Laura and Jason are the most responsible people I know, they have been a great example to all of us. We all want the kind of relationship they have." I said

"I know I do." Rocky said looking at me.

"I guess I was just worried that they were doing something they shouldn't." Dad said

"Dad I am going to tell you that as much time and as many nights, the two have and had spent together. They are so focused on their future and school you have to give them tons of credit." I said as both Rocky and I sat and talked to my parents.

**_Laura_**

I stood in the power chamber watching as Jason lay motionless on the table. Garnet since yesterday when I took his hand and absorbed the gold ranger powers he's been the same. His condition hasn't changes his vitals are still stable but now we had to wait on him to wake up. Kim and Rocky had offered to go home and tell his siblings he was ok and I was with him. Then Tommy and Kat left to go pick her parents up from the airport they were arriving in from Australia. Adam and Billy both went to the juice bar to get food for me because I said I wasn't leaving till Jason woke up. Tanya opted to stay behind to keep me company. Which I thought was weird do to the fact that her and I really don't get alone. I sat on the chair that was next to the table that Jason had occupied. I wanted to just cry and let it all out but he was still out and couldn't hold me. I left a few tears fall as I started to shake as they fell down my cheek. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Tanya.

"Laura I am so sorry about everything. I wish there was something I could do." Tanya said

"Just knowing that you are here. Jason said you're a good friend." I said

"I can't imagine what you're going through. If that were Adam I would be losing my mind. How are you staying so strong?" Tanya asked

"It's hard all I want to do is scream and cry. But I know that it won't do me any good. I need to stay strong not for myself but for Jase." I said

"Laura I know that you and I haven't hung out much and well I haven't been really nice to you. But I would love to change that I would really like to get to know you the way everyone else does." Tanya said

"I would like that a lot." I said as she reached over and hugged me. I hugged her back as the doors opened and there was Adam and Billy. Tanya and I separated she walked to Adam and hugged him as Billy walked to me and handed me a drink.

"Any change?" Billy asked

"No not yet still the same." I said as the alarm went off.

"Man not now." Adam said as in no time the others were soon in the power chamber.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"It seems that King Mondo has sent a monster down to attack at the park." Alpha said

"Let's do it." Rocky said as I started to get up and Tommy came to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stay here with Jase. If we need we'll call." Tommy said

"Ok. I'll be watching." I said as I took Jason's hand back into mine.

"It's morphin time." Tommy said

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink." Kat said

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow." Tanya said

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue." Rocky said

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green." Adam said

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red." Tommy said as they were gone. I held on to Jason's hand not wanting to let go. I watched as the monster got the best of them and they were in trouble. Then more they defeated the cogs the more that showed up.

"Laura we need you, I'm sorry." Tommy said

"I'm on my way." I said as I let go of Jason's hand and bent forward to kiss his lips. "I'll be back Jase. I love you."

"Go Laura he'll be fine I promise." Billy said

"Ok. It's Morphin time. Gold Ranger Power." I said as I morphed and teleported to the park.

"Ha ha another Power Ranger to play with." He said

"Guess again. I am in no mood to play." I said "Power Staff."

"OH I am scared." He said

"You should be." I replied as I started toward him and hit him with the staff. Then I used the staff again and a few punches and kicks later the monster was down. I then ran to the others and helped them up.

"Laura thank god you got here when you did." Tommy said as Clank showed up with Orbis.

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said throwing Orbis to the monster.

"Anytime, now let's finish him." I said as the monster grew about 30 stories.

"We Need the SUPER ZEO ZORDS!" They all said

"I call on the power of Pyramidus." I said as they all appeared. They got into their Zords and created the Super Mega Zeo Zord. As I put Pyramidus into warrior mode. Both zords were standing ready for battle the monster charged at the Zeo Zord as I took Pyramidus's staff and shot him with a bolt of power rendering him long enough for the guys to finish him off. Once the battle was over, we all teleported back into the power chamber. Once there we found Jason sitting on the side of the table and Billy scanning him.

"Hey bro you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I am now." Jason said

"Good to have you back." Rocky said

"We missed you." Adam said

"Glad you are ok." Kat said

"Bout time you wake up." Tanya said

"Yeah I know." Jason said as I couldn't say anything all I could do was stand there behind them looking on. I wanted to run to him and hug him. But then part of me wanted to just cry. I watched as he passed everyone and just pulled me into his arms. All I could do is cry as he held me in his arms he pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I…was…" I said as I couldn't continue to say anymore.

"I know all. Billy told me everything. I owe you so much." Jason said

"I had to do…I couldn't lose you. I did the only that came to mind." I said "I love you so much that I would risk my life for you over and over again."

"I love you too so much." Jason said as I could help it I pulled him down and kissed him with great passion. I pulled away and he just smiled at me as he pulled me close.

"So Zordon have you been able to get a hold of Tray?" Tanya asked

"No there is a big storm in space that is blocking our transmission so as soon as it passes we will. Till then anytime you are in battle no matter how minor I want you to come back here so we can do a scan to make sure you are ok. And the same thing doesn't happen to you as it did to Jason." Zordon said

"And no matter what we all promise to make sure you stick to that. We almost lost Jason to the gold powers, we can't afford to lose you." Tanya said

"Thanks and I promise I'll come here no matter what." I said

"Is Jason free to go?" Tommy asked

"Yes he's all better. Good luck Jason." Zordon said

"Come on Jase let's go home." I said

"How will we explain everything?" Jason asked

"Kim and Rocky already did that. All we have to do is get you home." I said

"Bye Jason take care of yourself." Adam said

"Yeah you still need to rest." Billy said

"Yeah bro I'll tell you like you told me rest and relaxation." Tommy said

"Will do I am sure I won't be doing much of anything if Laura has her way." Jason said

"You're darn right. Bye guys see you later. Hey Rocky when you see Kim tell her to come visit." I said

"Will do." Rocky said as we teleported right to the front step of Jason's house. We walked in the door and there we found Charlie and my Dad talking Jason still had his arm around me as I supported him.

"Jason!" Charlie said

"Oh god. You're ok." Dad said as he came to help me helped him to the couch and sat him down.

"Relax I'll go make you something to eat." I said as I walked out to the kitchen and started to make him something to eat. I was just so happy to have him home and safe. I knew that I had to talk with my dad because it's been three days since we got off that plane and I left to be with Jason.

**_Trent_**

I watched as Laura helped Jason to the couch. My heart was breaking knowing that I put them both through so much these past few weeks. I loved Jason and respected him for all that he's done. He was always there for Laura when she was in trouble as she was for him. This latest thing proved that there love could survive all. I was over talking to Charlie to see how he felt if I allowed Laura to move in with them so she could be with Jason. Charlie then told me about how down and almost depressed Jason was these last three weeks. I just wanted my daughter happier to give her everything that I never had.

"Excuse me I need to talk to Laura a minute." I said as I walked out to the kitchen and see her cooking Jason something to eat.

"Hi, Daddy what's wrong." Laura said

"I need to tell to you about something. And I hope it explains how I have been feeling lately." I said

"Do we have to do this tonight?" Laura asked

"Yes just listen to me. When I was 18 I got your mother pregnant. It ruined her life as well as mine to a point. Your mother never finished school and she blamed me. Because I stayed in school so I could get a job to support us. Then you were born on your mom's 18th birthday then your mother went back to school. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We got married a few months later. When you were two I was 21 and your mom was 20 she left you and me. Stating that I destroyed her life by getting her pregnant, then making her keep you. Your mother wanted to get an abortion but I told her no, that I would take care of her and you. And I meant it you and your mother became my life. I pushed myself to make a life for us. Then she left us and I knew that I had to do everything in my power to give you the life you deserved. I love Jason and see that you love him, I am just so scared that you two will make the same mistakes that I did. I want you to finish school, go to college. But I see that you two mean so much to one another and I know me keeping you two apart these last few weeks have been pure hell. But I see it that you two function so much better when you are together then when you're apart. So I talked to your mom and she and I figured that with the new baby coming that maybe you would like to move in here with Jason. I talked to Charlie and he seems to think that it would be a great idea for you and Jason. I just need you to promise me that you will finish school. Before you two consider starting a family." I said she looked like she was about to cry as she stopped what she was doing and walked around the counter hugged me.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me all this about mom before, I would have been more in tune with what you were trying to do." Laura said as she looked down to her feet "While we are talking the truth I do have something to confess then. Daddy please don't be mad but Jason and I have already had sex." I had a feeling but I kept cool and just looked at her.

"How many times?" I asked

"Only once about a month and ½ ago. We were careful and I have been on the pill for three years. I know that this is what you were worried about. But I promise you daddy we both want to finish school and go to college." Laura said

"My offer still stands about you staying here. I trust you two and I want you to feel like you can trust me and not lie to me. So I am going to go talk to Jason now. Can you give us a few?" I asked

"Yeah I can. I love you daddy." Laura said as I hugged her and walked into the living room and found Jason just listing to music.

"Hey son can we talk?" I asked

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?" Jason asked

"I just finished talking to Laura about something. She didn't know about this till I just told her. Her mother was 17 I was 18. Laura was born on her mother's 18th birthday. When Laura was two her mother was 20 I was 21 she left us. I did everything I could for her to give her the life that I never had. I wanted her to finish school and go to college. Then you came along and I have never seen her happier than when she is with you. I know you make her happy and vice versa. I talked to Charlie and he told me how you have been these last three weeks that I made her stay in Florida. Judy and I talked and with the baby coming we have come to a decision and we have agreed if you and Laura can promise us to finish school and college we'll let her move in here with you." I said

"Mr. St. John I love your daughter with all my heart and I would be honored if you allowed her to do that. But first I have to tell you that she and I have already had sex. And it was only one time I promise you." Jason said

"I know Laura told me and I hoped that you would trust me enough to tell me. I trust you two and I want you to feel as if you can talk to me any time about anything." I said "And no more of this Mr. St. John stuff, you're all but family it's dad got it."

"Got it dad." Jason said

"Is it ok to come in now." Laura said

"Yeah, Honey come in." I said as she brought Jason a plate of food and a drink.

"So what do you think about dad's offer Jase?" Laura asked

"Well I would love for you to move in with me. Only question is what do you think." Jason asked

"I would to live with you. Under one condition though?" Laura asked

"Anything for you Darlin'." Jason said

"I get the right side of the bed." Laura said as I started to laugh

"Deal." Jason said

"So now we know you are moving when do we start this moving process?" I asked

"Whenever sounds good to me." Jason said

"How about two weeks. Give you a chance to fully recuperate." Laura said

"I agree until then Laura will you stay at home?" I said

"Yeah I will." Laura said as I sat there and talked to the two of them and I myself headed home told Laura to make sure she was home by midnight. I walked in the front door and found Kim and Rocky on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey you two." I said

"Hi dad." Kim said

"Hi Mr. St. John." Rocky said

"Rocky are you in love with Kim?" I asked as they both looked to me. "Come on don't be shy."

"Um yes sir." Rocky said

"Kim do you love Rocky?" I asked

"Yes I do dad." Kim said with a worried tone.

"Ok then don't call me Mr. St. John. It's Dad. Night kids" I said

"Night Dad." Kim said

"Night Dad." Rocky said as I headed up to bed to find my wife asleep. She was going on five months and she was even more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. However I own the plot and a few other characters: Laura St. John, Trent St. John, Bailey, Sam, Charlie, Chloe, and Judy Hart. I love and enjoy all the feedback and hope you all enjoy this if so then I'll continue. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

_Four Months Later_

_Judy_

I had just sent my daughters and their boyfriends off to school after they hounded me to take it easy. Trent was out of town on business and Laura has been staying back at home with Kim and I. Jason and Rocky came over every morning to take the girls to school. Trent and I were glad that Laura and Kim found such nice boys. We have come to learn to trust our daughters to do the right thing. I was due to give birth to our little boys any day now so the kids were keeping me company. Not just the girls and their boyfriends but the rest of their friends. I sat on the couch and started to watch TV there wasn't much I could do so I tried not to overdo it. And the biggest thing was Christmas was right around the corner. And I couldn't wait to have our bundles of joy here with us. And just a few nights ago Rocky asked Trent and I if he could ask Kim to marry him. We had said yes and he said he was going to do it on Valentine's day. Nothing could make us happier than to know that both our girls were happy and very much in love. I was feeling tired a lot lately so I would find myself sleeping all over the house. One day I was putting cloths away in Kim's room and sat down to rest and fell asleep on her bed. I cuddled up on the couch and took myself a nap. I woke hours later with very excruciating pains. I sat up and took the phone in hand and dialed a number.

"Hello Angel Grove High may I help you." She said

"Yes my name is Judith St. John. I need my daughters Laura St. John and Kimberly Hart." I said

"For what reason?" She asked as I screamed. "Mrs. St John?"

"I am in labor and husband's out of town I need my girls." I said

"Ok right away." She said as I hung up the phone and waited on them to get there. It was the longest twenty minutes of my life. I was screaming by time they ran into the house.

"Mom were here let's going." Kim said as she and Laura helped me to the car and Kim ran back in and grabbed my bag. After about ten minutes we were on the road to the hospital. Laura pulled up to the hospital and Kim ran in to get a wheel chair. Then there was a guy to take the car and let us all go in. Laura wheeled me up to the desk.

"Hello Mrs. St. John are we ready to go?" She asked

"Yes I am…contractions are less three minutes apart." I said

"Ok let's go." She said

"Mom go I'll call daddy." Laura said as she left Kim and I as they took me back to a room and got me hooked up to tons of machines. I was so happy to have Kim there with me. I just wished that Trent could be here. But I knew that having Laura and Kim here was going to make everything better. The door opened and in walked the doctor.

"Well Mrs. St John I hear we are ready to have these babies." She said

"Yes." I said

"And you must be the daughter?" She asked Kim as the door opened and in walked Laura. "And you are?"

"Her other daughter." Laura said as she walked over and took my hand as Kim took my other hand.

"Well then let's have these babies shall we." The doctor said as everything was progressing very quickly. I was so happy to have my girls with me I just wished that I had Trent here. I felt bad I found out he wasn't there for Laura's birth and now he was missing his son's. I felt the pain ripping through me as I was being told to push and bare down hard. I was doing everything in my power to push.

"Come on mom you're doing great." Kim said squeezing my left hand.

"All most their mom the heads out." Laura said rubbing my right hand. I pushed and bared down I felt the strong pain again as I screamed and I felt a pop. Then I heard both girls stifle a cry.

"Oh my god he's beautiful." Kim said

"Mom he's amazing." Laura cried as the doctor's took him to clean him up and weigh him. I was so happy that he was out and everything was ok.

"Mrs. St. John he's healthy you ready for round two?" She asked

"Yeah." I said

"He is 6lbs 5oz and 17in long." He said as I screamed having the two girls in here with me gave me hope that they see what would happen is they got pregnant. I screamed as the pain shot through my body and I was trying everything to stay claim. Then the doors opened and in walked my husband my tears fell faster as he came to my right side and Laura left go. She stood back as Trent bent down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you Judy I got here as soon as I could." Trent said

"How?" I asked

"Mom I called in a favor with the Power Rangers." Laura said

"Thank you honey." I said as I pushed with all my might as I heard Trent staring to talk to me.

"Come on honey you can do it. I am right here we all are." Trent said

"Dad's right mom were here." Kim said

"And were not going anywhere." Laura said as I knew that my family was there and I pushed harder than I did the first time. I wanted nothing more than to have my whole family together and it was all coming to pass. Than out of nowhere I heard the cries of our little boy.

"Congratulations it's another healthy baby boy." He said

"Mom he's too cute." Kim said

"Yeah he's adorable." Laura said

"Honey I am so proud of you. How are you feeling?" Trent said

"I am feeling better now that you are here. I was glad to have the girls here but I really wanted you." I said

"Mom I was so happy to be here too. I have amazing respect for you." Kim said

"Me to. You did this twice." Laura said

"It's is not the most pleasant thing gaining all that weight. Or going through all the pain, but the minute you hold that little life in your arms it is well worth it." I said

"Well here are your sons who still need names. By the way son number two weighed in at 6lbs 1oz 17 in long." She said handing me our first born son and then handing Trent our second. Laura stood next to me as Kim stood next to Trent.

"So what about our brothers, they need names." Kim said

"Well we have some picked out this little guy is Lucas James." Trent said

"And this is little one is Jacob Ryan" I said "Would you two like to hold them?"

"Yes." Kim said

"Yes." Laura said as I handed Jacob to Laura and Trent handed Lucas to Kim. We were one big happy family and just in time for Christmas. My life couldn't get any better at this moment. I had both my daughters here with me. Even if Laura was just my step daughter, she was as much a daughter to me as my very own. Then our two little boys were now here with us as well. And when Laura and Jason get married I'll have another son and come February 14th a soon to be other son in law. Rocky is going to ask Kim to marry him. Both Trent and I couldn't be happier with the guys that our girls were happy with.

_February 14th_

_Kim_

Laura and I walked into my bedroom as we started on our history project. Things were going great our senior year was going strong. Laura and Jason were Homecoming King and Queen and Rocky and I were Winter Prince and Princess. The four of us were hanging out a lot together and we often hung out with the others. Mom and Dad were having a blast with the twins they were now two months old. It was amazing having little brothers. Both Laura and I were very excited to have them. We offered to watch them anytime they wanted to go out. It was still a little weird getting use to the fact that Laura lived across the street with Jason. We were both still a bit shocked that mom and dad allowed her to move there. It's been about three hours since we got home and started our project.

"Ok so you have to tell me where, are you and Jason going tonight?" I asked

"I am not sure. Jason won't tell me anything he's having too much fun keeping me in the dark." Laura said

"Well I am sure that whatever he has planned you'll love it." I said as she looked to me with a wicked smile.

"What do you know?" Laura asked

"Nothing I swear. So what about college for you two?" I asked

"Well we both applied and got accepted to AGU. How about you and Rocko?" Laura asked

"Well we both applied to AGU and so far he's gotten accepted me I still don't know yet." I said

"So back to tonight what are you and Rocky doing?" Laura asked

"I am not sure he said something about dinner and then a surprise." I said as I heard that familiar beep. It was really weird that Laura still had the gold ranger powers. They had burned through Jason and nearly killed him in just four months' time. Here she was almost six months later and still had the power.

"I read you Zordon." Laura said

"I hate to disturb you but the other rangers could use your help." Zordon said

"Right on my way." Laura said as she looked to me.

"Go and I'll be fine I'll talk to you later." I said as I watched her morph.

"It's morphin time. Gold Ranger Power." Laura said as she was soon gone. I knew that tonight was going to be amazing and I couldn't wait to put on my new dress. This was going to be one of the most memorable nights of my life. Rocky and I have been going out for almost seven months. He was one of my best friends and knew just about everything about me. I loved him with all my heart. I could see us together for the rest of our lives. He made me laugh and smile every time we were together. I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom to get ready for my date. It didn't take me long till I was showered and refreshed and back in my room getting dressed. I pulled my dress out of the closet and put it on and started the process of getting ready. I loved Rocky so much he didn't care what I looked like. He liked me for me without the makeup and I was going to go all natural. I looked at the clock and seen it was just past 6 and there was a knock on my bedroom door. I walked to it to find Dad.

"Hey your mom and I would like a word with you when you are finished." Dad said

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." I said as he left and I finished my hair. I looked at myself and realized that I was a perfect as I could be. I walked down to find mom and dad sitting in the living room. Both boys were in their bassinets sleeping. I went and sat down across from them and they both smiled at me.

"Honey you look beautiful." Mom said

"Rocky's going be speechless." Dad said

"So what's up?" I asked

"Well we wanted to talk to you to see if you know what your plans are for tonight?" Mom asked

"I don't know Rocky was very secretive. But I promise you that no matter what happens tonight that we will be safe." I said

"That's all we wanted to know." Dad said as the doorbell rang and dad went to answer it.

"Where is your sister I didn't see her leave?" Mom asked

"Oh she left an hour ago." I said

"Kim, Rocky is here." Dad said as I got up and kissed mom as she followed me out to greet Rocky.

"Hi." I said I looked to him and he was dress in a pair of black dress pants and a blue shirt.

"Wow Kim you look amazing." Rocky said

"Ok you two go have fun and we'll see you both later." Dad said

"Have a good night." Mom said as Rocky took my hand and guided me out the door.

"Oh my god Rocky!" I said looking at the limo. He opened the door and allowed me to get in. Once he got inside I allowed him to take my hand.

"Only the best for you, I hope you like what I have planned for tonight." Rocky said

"As long as I am with you I'll have a great night." I said as he pulled me close to him and held me as we listened to the radio and headed to our next destination. It wasn't long till the limo stopped and the door opened and I saw that we were at Shea Anthony's. He reached for my hand and we walked into the building and there was a man waiting.

"Name?" He asked

"Reservations for DeSantos." Rocky said

"Ah right this way." He said as he showed us to a table. Rocky pulled my chair out and then sat down. We were handed our menus and left alone. I was amazed at everything that he had done for tonight it was the best Valentine's Day ever. We ordered our food and talked about us and family. I was having such a great time with him that I never wanted it to tend. I could see myself with him forever. I couldn't believe how quickly these three hours went as we were finished dinner and leaving. Once we were back in the limo he pulled me into his arms again and we sat that way till we made it to our next stop. When the car stopped the door opened and he helped me out and took my hand and we walked to the lake there was a table and with two chairs and candles.

"Rocky this is beautiful how did you do all this?" I asked

"I had a little help from a very good robot friend." Rocky said as this music started to play. I was in heaven he was being quite the gentleman. We ate our dessert and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Rocky tonight has been the best. I love you so much." I said taking his hand into mine as he got up and looked to me.

"I am glad you said that." Rocky said as he got down on one knee and my mind started to race.

"Rocky…" I said

"No let me. Kim you have been a great friend to me since we arrived here in Angel Grove and slowly over the last year I have fallen in love with you. And in the last seven months you have showed me something I thought never could exist. You showed me that anyone can be loved and no matter what. I love you with all my heart and I have asked your parent's permission and they agreed. Kimberly Ann Hart will you do me the honors and become my wife?" Rocky asked as my tears were flowing freely. I couldn't help but to cry he was saying ever thing that I too felt and he wanted to marry me.

"Oh Rocky yes, I would love to marry you." I said as he slipped the ring on to my finger. He then took his hand and wiped my tears away and kissed my lips. We then headed back to the limo it was going on midnight and he still had one more surprise for me. And I couldn't wait to find out what it was. I was so happy at this moment in time I couldn't think of anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own the power ranger only the plot and a few charters. I know it's been a while since I updated but have had a few family problems. I also would like to you know I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. So here we go with Chapter 5.**

**Adam**

Tonight was going to be a great night there was a huge Valentine's Day dance at the youth center. We were all going to go and hang out. But of course thanks to the Machine Empire we all had to rush. We were all standing in the power chamber as we waited on Alpha and Billy to finish their scan of Laura. We were all really worried about her. The gold ranger powers had started to give Jason trouble after four months. Laura has had them for about six months and she was handling them. And we all wanted to go to the dance tonight to celebrate we had won the battle with the machine empire.

"Zordon any word from Tray?" Tommy asked

"Yes Rangers we have heard from him. He is still trying to put himself back together. I have told him of our dilemma and Laura he wanted to thank you for not letting the powers vanish. And for saving Jason's life when he couldn't get here in time." Zordon said as Billy and Alpha finished looking at the papers

"Billy what's wrong?" I asked

"Um well it seems that it's starting." Billy said

"We have to get Tray back here soon. Before what happened to Jason happens to Laura." Tanya said

"Laura don't worry I will contact Tray and tell him and I am sure we can figure something out." Zordon said as we all looked to her and she was silent not saying anything.

"Laura you ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah, Just a slight headache." Laura said as I walked to her and hugged her. Then Tanya and Kat were there with us, then Tommy came around and we had Laura in a group hug.

"Laura we won't let this happen again I promise." I said

"Adam is right we'll figure something out." Tommy said

"Why don't you all head home and I'll contact Tray and have him get here as soon as possible." Zordon said

"Ok." Laura said

"See you all at the party?" Kat asked

"You bet." I said

"Yeah." Tanya said

"Ok see you soon." Tommy said as the five of us teleported out. I knew that my parents weren't home so I teleported into my room. I quickly showered and dressed as I got ready to go pick up Tanya. She and I were going on six months and I was really happy with her. She's an amazing person and I found myself falling in love with her. I left the house and went to pick her up as she opened the door I was amazed at how beautiful she was. She linked her arm around me and we were off to the youth center to meet the others.

**Kat**

"Katharine Marie where have you been?" Dad asked

"Sorry dad got hung up at the youth center helping to finish the decorations for tonight party." I said

"Oh that's right the Valentine's Day dance is tonight. Is Tommy coming to pick you up?" Mom asked

"Yes mother. I am going to grab a quick shower and get dressed." I said

"Ok go have fun." Dad said as I went straight to the bathroom and got a quick shower. The hot water felt so good after a long battle. I hopped out and walked to my room. I had to hurry and get dressed cause Tommy was going to be here any minute. I was finishing up my hair when I heard the doorbell ring and then Dad yell.

"Kat Tommy's here." Dad yelled

"Be down in a minute." I said as I slipped my shoes on and I was gone. I walked down the steppes and there was Tommy in black dress pants and a red shirt. He looked very handsome and I was glad that he and I were together.

"Ok you two have fun tonight." Dad said

"Night Mom, Dad." I said as we walked to his jeep and got in. we were then on our way to the youth center. Once we got here he helped me out of the Jeep and walked into the building. We found Adam and Tanya sitting at a table we went and joined them. We watched as a few minutes later Billy walked in with a girl who I have never seen But Adam and Tommy got up and hugged her.

"Girl what are you doing here?" Adam asked

"Well I wanted to spend this day with my boyfriend so I came home." She said

"Billy you sly dog you never said anything." Tommy said

"Sorry you know me I've been extremely busy at the command center and well yes we have been dating for about seven months." Billy said as both Tanya and I just sat and looked on as they talked to this girl. I reached up and took Tommy's hand in mine and he turned to me and Tanya.

"Kat, Tanya met Trini Kwan the original yellow ranger. Trini Kat the now pink ranger, Tanya the now yellow ranger." Tommy said

"Hi girls nice to meet you finally, I have heard so much about you both from Kim and Laura." Trini said

"Nice to meet you too we heard all good things about you too." Tanya said

"Yeah Laura and Kim told us a bunch of stories about you and Zack." I said as we all sat around and talked. We all knew that Rocky and Kim wouldn't show up because Rocky had something else planned for Kim and he wouldn't tell any of us what it was. And knowing Laura and Jason they might stay in due to the news we got. She still had to go home and tell him about the powers now starting to drain her. I only hopped that Tray would get here in time. Because I don't think any of us can handle what happened to Jason happen to Laura. Only time will tell as we just wait and see what happens. But for tonight we all were going to enjoy ourselves and our loved ones.

**Jason**

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner while waiting on Laura to get home she and Kim were going to work on their history project. But while at the youth center teaching a class Rocky had to go. So I knew that Laura would too be late. I now know how she felt all those times I was out fighting and she had to wait and see if everything was ok. Ever since she took the powers from me I worried ten times more knowing what they did to me. And it all happened to me in a matter of four months and here she was going on six months with them. I had told Charlie, Bailey and Sam to go out on their dates and I would keep an eye on Chloe. I heard the door and knew it had to be her. I then heard what was crying. I stopped what I was doing and walked in to find her crying. I rushed to her as she threw herself into my arms. I held her and she then started to sob I rubbed her back hoping to claim her down. I heard the patter of footsteps.

"Jason I'm hungry." Chloe said "What's wrong?"

"Honey dinner's in the oven it'll be 20 more minutes. I'll call you till then can you let Laura and I talk." I asked as she was standing in front of us.

"Yeah, I love you Laura it'll be ok." Chloe said as she ran up the steps. I then kissed her forehead and she looked up into my eyes. I knew it had to be big but I wasn't ready for what she was about to tell me. I heard her whisper something but wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"What was that?" I asked as she looked up to me that's when I fully heard it.

"It's started the powers there…" Laura stopped as she buried her head in my shoulder. I knew what she was feeling and I wanted in the worst possible to take them back to save her from going through what I went through. But that was going to be impossible. Zordon had told us that the alien powers would just kill me faster if I took them back. We had to get Tray back and quick I fought so hard to keep her safe and here I felt like I was losing her. I heard the timer of the oven go off.

"I have to get Dinner out of the oven. You want to join me?" I asked

"Yeah, I love you Jason." Laura said as we walked out to the kitchen and together we got dinner ready. Laura and I set the table as we put the food out.

"I'll call Chloe." Laura said

"Wait Darlin'. Promise me that tonight after Chloe is in bed we talk." I asked

"Yeah, I'll tell you everything." Laura said as she kissed my lips and I brushed the hair out of her face.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." Laura said as she walked up to change and get Chloe for dinner. It didn't take them long to get back down here. The three of us sat at the table and ate dinner. It was amazing it was just the two of us with Chloe. It almost made me think of what our life would be like once we were married. We all ate and then Chloe went back to her room to play before it was bed time. Laura and I were cleaning up the dishes when we heard that beep. I looked to her and she looked to me with fright.

"I read you Zordon." Laura said

"Tray is here to try and take the powers back." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Laura said as she turned to me and I wanted to go with her in the worst way.

"I want you to go with me. I'll call mom and dad see if Chloe can come over for a bit." Laura said

"Are you sure?" I asked as she picked up the phone and dialed her parent's number.

"Hey mom I hate to do this it's so late but um…would you be able to watch Chloe for about an hour…Yeah um Jason and I wanted to make an appearance at the Valentine's Day dance… Are you sure… Ok I love you mom well be over." Laura said

"So?" I asked

"Mom said she can stay the night. Kim's not coming home." Laura said

"That sly dog." I said as Laura headed up to get Chloe. In a matter of minutes they were back down and we left. Once we dropped her off we headed out of sight and we teleported to the power chamber.

**Tanya**

We were all dancing and having a good time for a brief period of time we forgot about everything. And it was good we only wished that Kim, Rocky, Jason and Laura were here with us. The whole gang would be together almost all that was missing were Zack and Aisha. But we were all happy to know we were all friends and no matter what or where we ended up. Adam and I were on the dance floor as was Kat and Tommy. Billy and Trini were sitting this one out. I had just laid my head on Adams shoulder when we heard that all too familiar beep.

"Man thought tonight was going to go perfect." Adam said

"Sorry duty calls," I said as we headed over to Kat, Tommy, Billy, and Trini.

"Look I'll meet you back at your house." Trini said

"No come with us Tray is here." Billy said

"Laura and Jason are going to need us all." Tommy said as we all teleported to the command center to find Laura, Jason and Tray.

"Is everything ok?" Kat asked

"Well as you all can see Tray has yet put himself back together." Zordon said

"But we have to try something. We can't do this again." Kat said with a few tears Tommy held her.

"I understand and I have an idea now that I am sort of in tune with my three personalities. I am hoping that if I take the power back it will bind the three of us together again." Tray said

"And if it doesn't work?" Jason asked holding Laura in his arms.

"Then we'll do the only other thing possible and let the powers go to waste I fell horrible that it almost killed you Jason and I can't let it happen to someone else." Tray said

"What about Rocky do we need him here?" I asked

"No I don't want to interrupt his evening with Kim. So shall we get this started." Zordon said as we all moved back leaving Laura and the three Tray's standing in the middle. The three Tray's formed a triangle around Laura.

"Laura you are going to have to Morph and call upon the staff. Then we can begin the transfer." Tray said

"It's Morphin time. Gold Ranger Power." Laura said as she was now standing in the Gold Ranger

"You can do this." Jason said

"Power Staff." Laura said as she held it up and all three Tray's raised their hands and then it began there was this bright light that blinded us all. Once it was over we all opened our eyes and there we found Laura standing next to the one Gold Ranger. It had worked Tray was back as one and Laura was no longer one of us. Jason was the first one to her and holding her tightly.

"Laura, Jason I thank you for upholding the power of the gold ranger. And I hope that if there is anything I could ever do for either of you that you never hesitate to ask. Power Rangers please know that I will always be in your debt. Zordon you have a great team of Rangers thank you and all of Triforia thanks you." Tray said

"Good bye." We all said as Tray was soon gone and we all stood alone, in the power chamber. This was now going to be, a very troublesome time we have now time to live somewhat normal lives.

"How about we all head back to the dance and have a good time. We all need it." Laura said

"Are you sure you're up to?" Kat asked

"Yeah I mean you been through a lot." I said

"Girls I am fine I just want to have fun and enjoy the rest of tonight." Laura said

"Well then let's go." Adam said as we all teleported out and back to the youth center. Where we were going to celebrate our win and Laura's no longer being troubled by the gold power. If we had to go into battle again we were going to miss having that extra ranger with us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own the power ranger only the plot and a few charters. I know it's been a while since I updated but have had a few family problems. I also would like to you know I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. So here we go with Chapter 6.**

**Four months later**

**Billy**

Today was going to be a really fanatic day. I had gotten all my required credits and graduated high school at the beginning of the year. A lot has happened over the last four months. The Rangers had won their battle against the Machine Empire. But of course Zordon was all too worried about new evils out there and so were the rangers. They used their Zeo powers to create a new Power source they now have turbo powers. It was a good thing that Zordon was so prepared. There happened to be a new evil and she was just as deceiving as all the other evils we have faced. Her name is Divatox, she planned on marrying this pure evil and needed pure goodness to feed him so to speak. And of course she captured two former rangers, Kim and Jason. The two were out scuba diving when she captured them. It freaked Laura out cause she was to go with them but had promised to go with Jason's little sisters camping trip. And Kim was trying to keep busy due to the fact that Rocky hurt himself training for a Karate tournament. And of course when the rangers left to free Kim and Jason, Rocky was still laid up with back problems. So he sent his friend who somehow figured out who the rangers were. Rocky gave Justin his powers knowing that the others would need help. Justin just had to make one promise and that was to save Kim no matter what. Divatox had Jason and Kim over the pit fire of the pure evil and it turned them evil. They fought against the other rangers. Tommy tried to get Kim and Jason to see they were friends um morphed and it had no phase on them. Jason and Tommy fought, Jason had Tommy ready to dump into the pit fire when Tommy went to pull away from the pit and Jason started to fall. Somehow Kim came out of the trance and went to Tommy and helped him pull Jason back up. Once everything was back to normal and they defeated her that day the Karate tournament went very well and Jason filled in for Rocky. And of course Jason, Tommy and Adam won. And well that brings us to today all of my friends were graduating high school. I was brought out of my thoughts by my girlfriend she had graduated two months ago and moved back to Angel Grove.

"Billy you ok?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah Tri I am god just thinking about everything that happened." I said

"Well it has been a very interesting few months. But all is going to get better." Trini said

"I know I just wish that Tommy was going to be here today." I said

"I know but he's working hard on his uncle's racing team. He picked his diploma up this morning." Trini said

"I know. Their starting." I said as the percussion started and there were our friends walking down to take their seats. Next we had to listen to all the teachers talk about different thing. Then there were a few students who had speeches and Kat was one of them. We waited as she was the last to go.

"Our last speaker is Miss Katharine Hilliard." Mr. Capline said as Kat took her spot up on the podium.

"Hello fellow Students, Faculty, Friends and Family. We stand here today in front of you as young adults. We are leaving this security of high school and going out into the real world. Through our high school lives we learn many experiences of life. From working together as a team to helping the community to living our lives as a kid should. We leave here today to go out into the world to be on our own get ready to move on and deal with what comes our way. But as long as you have your friends, family and even mentors things will turn out. So instead of bidding farewell to high school let's just leave it at this and say see you in 5, 10, and 20 years from now. Thank you." Kat said as everyone clapped and it was now time.

"Next we have Mr. Rockford DeSantos." Mr. Capline said as he handed Rocky his diploma

"Next we have Miss Kimberly Hart." Miss Applebee said handing Kim her diploma.

"And now we have Miss Katharine Hilliard." Mr. Capline said handing Kat her diploma.

"Next we have Mr. Adam Park." Mr. Capline said handing Adam his diploma.

"Then we have Mr. Jason Lee Scott." Miss Applebee said handing Jason his diploma."

"And next we have Miss Tanya Slone." Mr. Capline said handing Tanya her diploma.

"And Last we have Miss Laura St. John." Miss Applebee said handing Laura her diploma. She then walked back to her seat. "May I now say this congratulations to the graduates of 1996. You may flip your tassels to the other side."

I watched as they all flipped there tassels and then all the hats went up in the air. Then there was a mess as students piled to their friends and family. I knew all too well that our friends wanted to be with their families. I took Trini's hand and started to walk away when I was grabbed by none other than Jason.

"And where do you think you are going?" Jason asked

"We were going to meet you all back at the youth center." Trini said

"Hey your family." Kim said

"And family sticks together." Kat said

"Did you not hear her speech." Laura said as Jason put his arm around her.

"Sorry." I said "Congratulations too you all.

"Thanks man it means a lot to have friends here as well as family." Rocky said as Kim put her arm around Rocky's waist.

"So all you kids heading to the Youth Center to celebrate?" Mrs. Hilliard asked

"Yeah Ernie is throwing a huge bash for all the seniors." Adam said

"Well then Kids go and have fun." Mrs. Park said

"And I may not be all you guy's father but no drinking or anything illegal." Trent said

"Yes Daddy." Laura said

"Yes Dad." Kim, Jason, and Rocky all said as everyone laughs at their response

"Ok go have fun." Mrs. DeSantos said as we all took off and headed to the Youth Center. Everything was going to change after this summer when we all go off to collage most of us hoped that we always stay close. But there wasn't going to be too much of a problem we are like family.

**Tommy**

I was in the car at the race track and I was running really great laps. They were fast time and my uncle was really proud how well I progressed. I have spent the last five weeks in this car perfecting my skills. But it wasn't too difficult considering I have driven a Zord for the past four years and our Zords now were cars. I loved being behind the wheel of the race car but I really wished I was at graduation today. But I had to practice all I could for I had my very first race this weekend. I only hoped that all my friends could make it and be therefore me. I just feel really bad that I had to miss out on our graduation ceremony today. But I was going to meet up with them here in a bit at the Youth Center. I pulled the car into the pit area and got out of the car and there were my uncle Scott another man.

"Tommy that was amazing. Such great times you made. This is Mr. Happ he's going to sponsor the car this weekend." Scott said

"Cool. I promise I wouldn't let you down." I said

"I hope not. From what I seen here today if you good well talk about a long term sponsorship." Mr. Happ said

"Cool. Look I hate to ruin the moment but I…" I started

"Go Tommy you missed your graduation you don't need to miss the party." Scott said

"Thanks Uncle Scott same time tomorrow?" I asked

"Nope Friday. We have to get the car done up with the sponsor's logo." Scott said as I ran and grabbed my bag and headed home the drive to my house was short and sweet. I pulled up to see two car's there besides my parents. I walked in to find my girlfriend and brother.

"Hey bro?" David said

"Hey David." I said hugging my brother it's been a good three weeks since I seen him.

"Hey Tommy, your late as usual." Kat said as I laughed and looked at the clock and she was right. I walked to her and she put her hands to my chest and kept distance between us. I bent down to kiss her lips lightly as David made kissing noises.

"Sorry I have loads to tell let me go shower quick." I said as I ran up to my room and in a matter of 10 minutes I was washed and dress and ready to go. I walked down and heard my brother and Kat talking.

"So have you told him yet?" David asked

"No I haven't had the chance I was going to tell him tonight but I don't know how." Kat said

"Well I know I haven't known him long but the longer you wait the worst it'll be." David said

"I know. Maybe before we head home I'll ask him to go for a walk and we'll talk." Kat said

"Kat, my brother loves you and he would do anything for you. He'll understand." David said as I started the rest of the way making sure they heard me.

"Hey guys ready." I said as both David and Kat got up this time she walked to me and throw her arms around me. I could feel it in her hug that something was wrong. I was scared and wanted to know now. And one thing that kept playing in my mind was what David said my brother loves you and he would do anything for you.

"Yeah were ready." Kat said

"Crap I'll be right back I forgot something." I said as I ran up to my room and pulled open my dresser drawer. I pulled the box out and knew that tonight was going to be the night. Now I just had to get her alone before we go to the party. I ran back down and found them waiting.

"Got it?" David asked

"Yeah are you taking your car or coming back here?" I asked

"Um taking my car. Why?" David asked

"Um I want to talk to Kat and we'll meet you there." I said

"Yeah no problem." David said

"Tell the guys we'll be there shortly. Shall we get going." I said

"Ok see you there." David said as he left I took Kat's hand and lead her to the car.

"Tommy what's going on?" Kat asked

"You'll see." I said as we drove to the Park. I pulled into a parking spot and helped her out of the car. Grabbing two blankets it was a chilly night for May in California. We started our walk, I knew right where I wanted to take her. It was our spot down by the lake but behind a group of trees. I laid the one blanket down helped her sit as I sat behind her and the sun was setting. I pulled the other blanket around us wrapping my arms around her. She melted back into my arms as I kissed her neck.

"Tommy…not that I am not enjoying this but what about the party?" Kat asked

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about first." I said as she turned her head toward me and I then readjusted us both as I turned her around in my lap wrapping the blanket around her.

"I am all ears." Kat said as I looked into her eyes and knew that this was it.

"Katharine Marie Hilliard you have been a blessing to me this past year. I couldn't have gotten through half of it without you. You have made me a better person then I thought I could be. I see Laura and Jason and Kim and Rocky and I realize that I want what they have. And I have that right here in my arms. I love you with all my heart." I said as I reached into my pocket and started to pull out the ring. She was crying and I hoped that she excepted this.

"I'm going to London." Kat blurted out as I stopped I was shocked and hurt at the same time. "Tommy I love you too. You have made me so happy and I want what they have too. And you are the one to give it to me, but this is my dream since I was a little girl. I couldn't say no it's a full ride scholarship to the Royal Dance Academy."

"I see." I said as my own tears started to fall and she threw her arms around my neck. We both sat there and the two of us cried together. I held her as she cried and I knew that no matter the distance I wanted her in my life.

"Tommy please say something?" Kat asked as she nuzzled into my neck I pulled her back and kissed her lips.

"Kat everything I said I mean and I don't care about the distance or how long we'll be apart. I love you so much and I'll always be behind you no matter what…" I was cut off

"I love you too but…" Kat started but I cut her off.

"Let me finish. If I have to move halfway around the world I will to be with you. Katharine Marie Hilliard will you marry me?" I asked as I pulled the ring up to show her. She let the tears fall as her hands went to her mouth. She was more than crying she was sobbing.

"Oh Tommy I would love to marry you but what about your racing career?" Kat asked

"It ends this weekend and I'll go to college in London. I have already been accepted to UCL. And you are more important to me than a racing career." I said as I was now sobbing I couldn't lose her she means the world to me. "Please Kat I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Oh Tommy yes I'll marry you. You mean the world to me too and I'll tell the school no." Kat said as I placed the ring on her finger.

"You will do no such thing. I was going to put college off and mom and dad were quite pissed. They'll be happy I changed my mind. And they'll be even happier that were engaged." I said as I kissed her lips softly as we just sat there for another hour. We finally decided it was time to make an appearance at the party.

Laura

We were all sitting around at the party enjoying the fact that we were no longer in high school. I am loving every minutes of tonight it was somewhat freedom for us all. I was with my friends and the man of my dreams. I was sitting in his lap as the table ran out of chairs. I wasn't the only one Kim was sitting in Rocky's lap. We were all here with the exception of Tommy and Kat. I looked over to see David walk in and he walked over to us.

"Hey David what's up? Where is Tommy and Kat?" Jason asked

"Um he said to tell you all that they'll be here soon. They needed to talk." David said

"Huh I wonder about what?" Adam said

"Tanya you don't think she's…" Kim started

"She might." Tanya said

"She told me about it the offer she got and excepted." David said as I looked to him. All the guys were still in the dark about it we haven't told them because it's Kat's place. I then started to play with my ring looking at Kim playing with hers and I jumped up and couldn't believe it.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" Jason asked

"Um Kim do you think that Tommy would…" I started as she looked at me playing with my ring and she jumped up too and we started jumping up and down.

"What is up with you two?" Rocky asked

"Yeah you're a bit scary." Billy said

"No there just too in tune with each other." Trini said looking at the two of us playing with our engagement rings "Wait you don't mean what I think you mean?"

"Yeah… we helped about a month ago." I said

"What are you two talking about?" David asked

"Here comes the lovebirds let's find out." Adam said as Kim and I stood there looking at them and Tommy nodded yes.

"AHHHHHHHH!YESSSSSSS!" Kim and I both yelled as we ran to both Tommy and Kat and hugged them and then we switched off.

"You two knew?" Kat asked

"Yeah we helped." Kim said

"You know he needed a little help." I said

"Well thank you I love it." Kat said

"Ok were lost over here?" Jason said pulling me into his arms and Rocky pulling Kim into his.

"Oh well there is a lot to tell." Tommy said

"Yeah we should all sit down." Kat said as we all went to the table and assumed our seats me, Kim and now Kat in our fiancé's laps.

"Ok so first thing first. Um you all are still coming to my race on Sunday right?" Tommy asked as we all said yes at the same time.

"You know we wouldn't miss it." Jason said

"Good cause it'll be my last." Tommy said

"What why?" Rocky asked

"Because he's got more important things to think about now." I said

"What do you know?" Jason asked as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"She's right I do." Tommy said

"Look I told the girls this and I just told Tommy and well I was accepted to the Royal Dance Academy in London." Kat said as everyone was quite. The guys didn't know what to think but us girls were happy for her.

"Ok still doesn't explain these two or should I say three acing like idiots." Rocky said pointing to Trini, Kim and Me.

"Hey." Kim said

"I resent that." I said

"No these two know something that I was going to do just didn't know when. But today I found myself thinking more and more what I wanted to do with my life. And well after David left Kat and I went to the park and well we talked about everything and I…" Tommy stopped as Kat brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her face and that's when they saw the ring.

"OH MY GOD!" Tanya yelled

"Way to go Bro." Jason said

"Congrats." Adam and Rocky said

"Congrats you two." David said

"Congratulations on the engagement." Billy said

"Yes Tommy asked me to marry him and I said yes." Kat said

"So your quitting racing to do what?" I asked

"Well I am going to college in London to be closer to Kat." Tommy said

"What college you attending?" Billy asked

"Um…well I already got into UCL. I was going to put it off for a year because of racing but…." Tommy said

"What are you going to study what?" Kim asked

"Yeah you never told me?" Kat asked

"Um well you'll all laugh any way so Paleontology."

"Paleon...WHAT?" Rocky asked

"Yeah what he said?" Jason asked and before smart one Billy or Trini could answer I did.

"It's the study of Dinosaurs." I said as Tommy nodded yes at me.

"You want to study dinosaurs boring." Adam said as Tanya elbowed him.

"What are you going and studying?" Tanya asked probably already knowing just wanted to make a fool of Adam

"Going to UCLA to study business 101." Adam said

"What about everyone else?" Tommy asked

"I am going to Harvard law school." Trini said

"Me I am going to Harvard medical school." Billy said

"Um well I am going for a major in English to be a teacher in Florida." Kim said

"Me I am going to Culinary school also in Florida." Rocky said

"Figures the bottomless pit is going to learn to cook." Tommy said

"Hey leave my bottomless pit alone. I'll get all the free gourmet meals I want." Kim said as we all laughed

"Tanya, Jason, Laura you going to tell us?" David asked

"Me I am going for Media Arts Music at UCLA." Tanya said as everyone looked to Jason and I who have yet to tell everyone about our choice. We had been accepted to AGU but we opted to go elsewhere.

"Well were both going to University of California-Davis." Jason said

"To study what?" Adam said

"Both of are going to go for…." I started

"Wait you both are studying the same thing?" Kim asked

"Yeah we both decide that we wanted to do this." Jason said

"I have thought about it for years but after mom had the twins I defiantly knew." I said

"Wait Jason are you seriously thinking about that too?" Billy asked

"Yeah were both going to study to be Obstetricians." I said

"Wow Laura I can see delivering babies but you bro wow." Tommy said

"Well get use to it cause I will be." Jason said

"Well guy's it's getting late and it's a long drive back." David said

"Wow it's after midnight." Kim said as we all got ready and headed home even though we were out of school we didn't want to worry our parents. Tommy and Kat still had to tell both their parents about their engagement. So out of us all there were three of us who were engaged. Now we only had to get Trini, and Tanya engaged to their boy toys so to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own the power ranger only the plot and a few charters. I know it's been a while since I updated but have had a few family problems. I also would like to you know I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. So here we go with Chapter 7. Wow the last three chapter all in one day so here is the last Chapter I hope you like and I will think about a sequel. **

**David**

Today was going to be the first and last day of my brothers racing career. He was excited to be racing today. But he also couldn't wait to go to college. Once he told his parents that he wasn't going to race they were happy. Then they found out he was going to London to school they were a bit shocked. Then they heard that Kat was going to the Dance school in London and knew why. Both Tommy and Kat's parents were excited that the two of them were so in love. And that the two of them were engaged. I had talked to him last night and he told me about his conversation with his uncle.

"So how did your Uncle take the news?" I asked

"Um…well not well. I told him that after a long hard talk with my friends and hearing about where they were all heading off to that I felt left out. That I loved racing but I wanted to go to school." Tommy said

"HE must have been mad. But he's your uncle he'll understand someday that this was your destiny not racing." I said

"You know your right." Tommy said

"Just like it was your destiny to love Kim and be heart broken by her. To find that everlasting love in Kat. Everything no matter how hard it may be is all part of your destiny. But you already know that." I said

"I do and you are right. I loved Kim so much. But what I have with Kat is so much more and she means the world to me. I couldn't imagine my life without her." Tommy said

"You two make a great couple. I am happy for you." I said

"Thanks Bro. Means a lot coming from you. So you will be there tomorrow right?" Tommy asked

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Get some sleep you'll need it." I said

I walked into the race track and there I found his parents and Kat. She walked over to me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back as his mom then hugged me two. Ever since Tommy and I found one another his mom thought of me as second son. I didn't mind she was a great women and Tommy was lucky to have her as his mom.

"So where are the others?" I asked

"Oh there saving our seats. We were waiting on you. You're the last to arrive." Kat said

"Late just like his brother." Mrs. Oliver said

"Sorry shall we." I said as we walked over the stands and there were all of Tommy's friends. No sooner we all sat down they started the driver's introductions. It was a long list of names but when we heard Tommy's name we all cheered.

"And starting on the pole Tommy Oliver." He said as we all cheered him on. The green flag dropped as the race was no under way and we watched as the cars started to speed up. The race was over 200 laps. We were all on the edge of our seats. It was great to see Tommy doing something he loved. I looked over to Kat who was sitting next to Tommy's dad she had a look of excitement yet fear.

"Come on Bro." Jason said as we watched as there was a crash and we all gasped and Tommy plowed through unharmed. Kat and Tommy's mom looked like they were about to both pass out. This was going to be a long race as they cleaned up the accident and all the other cars pitted. It wasn't long before all the cars were back out on the track and ready to go. The yellow flag disappeared and green flag dropped. The cars were once again on the move. There were only a few laps to go and Tommy was running in second.

"Come on Tommy." Adam yelled

"Go Tommy." Rocky and Kim yelled

"Come on Bro." I said as his car seemed to speed up and he quickly passed the leader and he did it with only two laps. We were all standing up as we watched the last lap the checkered flag was out and waved as Tommy crossed the finish line.

"AHHH!" Kim yelled

"He did it." Laura said

"That's my boy." Mr. Oliver said

"I am so happy but glad it's over." Kat said

"And our winner is the Rookie Tommy Oliver." He said as we all emptied our seats and headed down to the winner's circle. There we all found Tommy getting out of the car and people surrounding him. Once he laid eyes on us he hugged his mom and dad and then grabbed Kat and kissed her. She held on to him for dear life. He then shook hands with Adam, Rocky, Billy and hugged Jason and I. Kim and Laura didn't care they hugged him and Kat both at the same time.

"Congratulations on your win." He asked

"Thanks. I had a really good car out there." Tommy said still holding Kat within his arms.

"Tommy are we going to be seeing you in the future?" He asked

"As much as I had a blast out there, no this was my only race. I am heading off to college." Tommy said as the reporter left and we all crowded around Tommy and Kat. Everyone was happy and excited that this day was over with and no one probably more than Kat and Mrs. Oliver. Tommy was going on and on about how much fun it was to be out there. I noticed that Kat looked down to her ring and started to play with it. She turned her head I saw the tears fall as Tommy talked to his friends. Kat slowly and silently walked away from the group. I followed her as it was too easy to go unnoticed. I found her crying I put my hand on her shoulder she turned and threw her arms around me.

"Kat what's wrong?" I asked

"I can't do this. He loves it out there on that track. How can I let him let his dream go just to be with me." Kat said

"He's doing it because he loves you. Kat my brother would do anything for you. You have seen that. Trust him talk to him he's happy not racing as long as he can be with you." I said

"How can you be so sure?" Kat asked

"He and I talked last night and he told me 'what I have with Kat is so much more and she means the world to me. I couldn't imagine my life without her' you are what makes him happy not racing." I said as neither of us noticed him standing there. He stood there against the wall as he cleared his voice. We both turned to see him standing there.

"He's right as always. Katharine what you and I have means so much to me and I would much rather spend my life at a school close to you then on a race track thousands of mils away from you." Tommy said

"I just don't want you regretting it." Kat said

"Someone once told me that 'this was your destiny not racing but to find that everlasting love with Kat. Everything no matter how hard it may be is all part of your destiny. And he was right you are my destiny." Tommy said

"Oh Tommy." Kat said as she threw her arms around him. I again walked away from them and joining their friends.

**Three months later**

**Laura**

Today was going to be a very sad day for us all. Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Adam had just three weeks ago given up their powers. They were all sad about it but yet happy to be moving on with our lives. We were all leaving home we all start school in two weeks. Things have gotten well for us all we were following our dreams. Kat and Tommy were leaving first at noon they were leaving for London. So we were all going to send them off at the airport. And then at 1pm Kim and Rocky's plane was leaving to Florida. And then Billy and Trini's flight to Massachusetts was at 2pm. Then Adam, Tanya, Jason and myself were heading south. Adam and Tanya heading to UCLA they were in the same dorm just different floors. Then Jason and I were heading to southern California to our new apartment with our parent's permission. Mom and Dad also allowed Rocky and Kim to get an apartment as long as they promise to finish school. I looked at the clock seen we had an hour till Tommy and Kat's plane left.

"Guys we are going to miss you both." Jason said

"Yeah I'll miss talking to you." Tanya said

"Were both going to miss you all but we can call and email and write." Tommy said

"I still can't believe that were all going to be so far away." Kim said

"I know but at least were all going to be with the ones we love." Trini said putting her arm around Billy.

"Yes that is the only good thing about moving away. But still I know I will miss you all." Rocky said

"I am going to miss my family." I said as Jason put his arm around me.

"I know I will miss you too. But I am talking about all of you. Over that past two years you have become just that to me." I said

"Oh no girl don't you dare." Kat said

"I'm sorry." I said as we all started our hugs and just in time.

"Flight 1545 to London now boarding." The voice said as both Tommy and Kat grabbed their carryon bags and left. It was a hard moment to see them leave. But they boarded there plane and none of us had a dry eye.

"Ok now we have what an hour till your flight leaves." I said looking to Kim.

"Aww come on sis we'll be back for Thanksgiving." Kim said

"I know but still it's going to be weird not being around all of our friends." I said

"You Know she's right for the past few years we have all been together" Billy said putting an arm around Trini. We all talked and cried as the time started to fly very quickly as we all said good-bye to Kim and Rocky. It wasn't long after that all of our parents left the only ones there was Billy's dad and Trini's parents. Adam and Tanya had said good bye already they were heading out early to try and beat traffic. This was just leaving us with Billy and Trini.

"Look you two your plane is going to board soon were just going to go. Take care and I mean it don't be strangers." I said

"You two don't be strangers either. We'll call you when we land. Take it easy." Billy said

"You too Billy and take care of her. Trini you take care of him too." Jason said

"Will do Jason and you two take care." Trini said

"We will." I said as we all shared hugs and Jason and I walked out hand and hand out of the airport. Once in the car my tears started again. Jason reached over and took my hand and kissed it. Nothing was said as we just drove home. Tonight was going to be our last night home. We were going to drive to our new apartment tomorrow. Dad wanted Kim and I to be comfortable when we moved into or apartments. So he and Mom bought Kim and I all new furniture so that we didn't have to take a lot with us. Everything that Jason and I needed would fit in both our cars. We were going to drive down separately so that we both had a car if needed. We pulled up to the house and looked across the street and seen that my parent's house was dark. He opened the door and we were greatly surprised to find both our family's waiting on us. Mom and dad both standing there holding the twins and Jason's siblings.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Well we figured that being you two are leaving early tomorrow. We wanted to throw you a farewell dinner." Mom said

"Yeah who knows what you two will do once you're on your own." Bailey said

"Nothing just go to school and study." I said

"You know that's not what he means. Maybe you two will like being independent and on your own." Dad said

"Now you all know we could never stay away. Family mean's everything to us." Jason said

"Laura I am going to miss you." Chloe said

"I know sweetheart and I am going to miss you all something terrible. You have all became my siblings. I love you all." I said as Chloe and Sam both hugged me tightly. I then looked over to the boys they were so cute and only 8 months and sound asleep in mom and dad's arms.

"Let's eat." Charlie said as mom and dad laid the babies down and joined us at the table we ate dinner and talking about the upcoming move. Jason and I were excited about going to school. But here it was only hours later and I was already missing my friends. But I knew that these next few years was going to be hard were not going to be able to see each other every day. But I know myself I that I would make it through because I had my best friend with me. Jason and I said good-night to my parents and brothers. We headed to bed to get a good night sleep for our drive south. It was going to be a five hour drive for the both of us. This was everything that we ever wanted.


End file.
